In The Beginning
by PU4788
Summary: Prequel to The Others Stories. The nuclear detonation that had destroyed the Cloud9 had brought the attention of not only the Cylon. The Galactica and Pegasus would soon find assistance in the name of their long lost brother.


**IN THE BEGINNING**

PU4788

Disclaimer: Most of the things in here aren't mine.

Summary: The nuclear detonation that had destroyed the Cloud9 had brought the attention of not only the Cylon. The Galactica and Pegasus would soon find assistance in the name of their long lost brother, or that was what they're assumed.

Note: This is an AU fic.

**Chapter 1**

'_The Fleet'_

_57 Days after the fall of New Caprica. _

The mood in the Fleet was grim, as it had been for the last two months. No one talked about New Caprica, and yet, that was the only thing they could speak of. Even now, the constant fear of Cylon still held the Fleet in its grip. They were afraid. Afraid that the Cylon would soon find them. Afraid that they would soon join the fait of the peoples left behind on New Caprica.

No one could feel the mood as much as Karl Agathon. By way of Sharon, he was the one that the fear had mostly directed toward. He felt it, everyday. The stares, the talks, the cold shoulder. As the XO of the Galactica, he found that it was harder and harder for him to work each day in this kind of environment. Without Kara, without his friends, he found that the feeling was more palpable. It was squeezing him slowly inside out.

As he was standing in front of the brig's hatch, he's hesitated. His shift was just over, another long hours with the indifferent Admiral and his hostile son. He was tired, physically and mentally, beyond belief. He was not sure that he was ready to face the indifferent in Sharon. But he had to try. He had promised that he won't give up on her. And ironically, she was the only one, the only thing, he had left.

He opened the hatch. His hope rose as he saw her rose from her bed. He walked to the cell, ignoring the guard, and grabbed the phone.

She grabbed the phone and began "Helo…."

"Hey" He spoke, couldn't contain the smile.

"Helo. I'm afraid"

"What do you mean, Sharon?" He asked, beginning to worry. "What are you afraid of? You know I won't let anything happen to you"

"It's not that, Helo" She looked hesitated for a bit, as if she didn't know she should say this or not. "Remember when I said that I could feel the dark is coming?"

"I still feel it. It's getting stronger and stronger. I can feel it's coming again……" She trailed off.

"I'm afraid, Helo"

_

* * *

_

_HMS BRANDENBURG, Flagship of Task Force D._

_Undisclosed Location._

The holographic image of the remnant of the Twelve Colonies hung in mid air with glittering red lines connected them to the more glittering red alphabets with the Galactica and the Pegasus received the honor of the angriest red color.

Even when the figures surrounding the holo-stream were still talking among themselves, the data stream was still displaying the situation of the mysterious fleet that the Task Force had been assigned to investigate from tens of reconnaissance drones that were patrolling secretly around the fleet and relay the information back to the _Brandenburg_.

Commodore Alexander Piluski watched the image intensely as he listened to his aide reporting about the mysterious fleet. It had become very frustrating, he thought. After 30 days of secret surveillance, there was nothing new that they could gather, and his superior, both political and military, had been pressing him for more information. The fact that this fleet was in the contested space had make everything more complicated. And he knew that, sooner or later, whether he like it or not, he would be forced to either make direct contact to them or hack their entire computer system for more information.

And he knew that that day had come. Once that man, Peter Jamison, had set foot onto the _Brandenburg_, with his three pieces suit and his shining tailored shoes, he knew that the day had come.

As his aide was explaining the situation to the new comer, Piluski stole a glance at the younger man that was sitting on his left. Jamison was sure a handsome man, he noted. With his blonde hair, blue eyes combined with a compelling feature from his Italian-descended father, Jamison looked like he was belong on the stage or in front of camera rather than in the Government, which was the reason why Piluski dislike the younger man. Jamison was one of the Establishment, virtually born and raise to be leader and nothing else.

"As I was saying…" Piluski watched at Lt. Ho, who was looking nervous and couldn't look at Jamison's face. Piluski smiled at his aide, giving him assurance. Ho was a good officer, and his attempt not to stammer in front of Jamison had proved that to Piluski, "From what we could gather. These peoples are, theoretically speaking, refugee. They ran from their enemy which they called _'Cylon'_. We confirmed that they had abandoned their recent settlement to these Cylon and had left many of their peoples behind. And we have reasons to believe that they're planning to rescue those peoples. Thank you, sir"

Lt. Ho saluted and the light was back on. Piluski looked at Jamison, who still watched the display of the mysterious fleet. His expression looked….disdain?

"32 days, Commodore. 32 days" Jamison spoke, though his eyes were still on the data stream. "32 days that you had gathered information and you give us garbage"

Jamison stood up, which prompt Piluski to do the same. He looked at the fleet and then turned to looked at Piluski.

"32 days, Commodore. Aside from being able to understand their language, what we got is a group of refugee, who we know nothing about, that was pursued by an enemy, who we know nothing about, who are now, as we're speaking, planning to stage a combat in the Aemo'rel Sector. Do I need to elaborate more, or do we have to wait until the Jadoorian jump in and discovered that we're conducting a military operation in what we have agreed to be a DMZ?"

Jamison stopped talking and looked at Piluski in the eyes. Though Piluski was taller than him, Jamison was looking at him as if Piluski was a student who didn't do his homework. The room went silence after that, as everyone looked at Piluski, and waiting for his reaction. Piluski looked at Jamison intensely. He wanted to tell the man that this information is the best he could get in just 30 days. He wanted to tell this high-nosed brat that he should just go back to London and leave the job to the peoples who actually know what they're doing. But of course, he realized, he couldn't do that.

"With all respect, my lord" He spoke, emphasized on the word 'my lord'. "We're now just intercepting their communication. If we want more, it's either we hack their computers or we have to ask it from them ourselves, my lord"

Jamison looked at him. He knew that Piluski was, in some way, mocking him by addressing him by his title, and he wasn't please. "And that's why I am send here" He turned from Piluski to looked at the Fleet. "And from what you have reported to me, or lack of it thereof. I have decided that we must immediately open communication with them"

Piluski looked at Jamison, wide eyed. He didn't like the tone when Jamison was speaking it at all. "Is that an order?" He asked.

"Both His Majesty and His Majesty's Government are not happy with your reports. The Foreign Office is not happy that they have to evade the Jadoorian without knowing why. The Admiralty is loosing patience with your lack of progress" Jamison spoke, his eyes never left Piluski's. "So, as the plenipotentiary representative of His Majesty's Government, I'm telling you that this is not the time to make peoples angry"

_Of course_, Piluski thought, _since when that it wasn't my fault_?

Piluski turned to a woman on his right. "Captain Gonzales, bring me one drone. Activate the Automatic Translator and broadcast to all of their frequencies"

"Aye, sir" Gonzales said and ordered her officer to bring one of the drones that was patrolling the fleet to broadcast the first contact. The holo stream changed their focus and shifted to the chosen drone.

"We're ready sir" Gonzales said, all eyes in the CIC were looking at Jamison and Piluski.

Piluski signed, and began.

"Attention to an unidentified fleet……"

* * *

Author's note : To anyone who reading The Others Stories, the new chapter should be up no less than 5 days. I'm planning to have three fics which based on my earlier fic 'Be careful of what you wish for'. There will be The Other Stories,focus mainly on what happen on New Caprica, then there is the prequel, In The Beginning. And lastly, ther will be Imperium, which, I hope, will run concurring with The Others Stories. Then the two should be merged into a yet un-named sequence fic. 

Thanks


End file.
